movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Computer
Zim's Computer is the artificial intelligence that controls Zim's house and base; essentially, it is his entire base. It was voiced by the series creator, Jhonen Vasquez. In the Spanish dub, it was voiced by Víctor Delgado. Description The computer is highly advanced in its ability to communicate with others, often choosing to speak in a more casual tone. Although the computer often gives its master advice, Zim usually ignores it, even shouting out "I don't pay you to contradict me!" in "Walk for Your Lives", to which the Computer responded with "You don't... pay me at all." It often becomes very exasperated with Zim, occasionally ignoring him, being sarcastic or blatantly refusing to do things for him. On occasion it will hold information from him, such as in "Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars", when the Computer casually blurted out, "P.S.; I've located an alien monitoring device within the base." In the cancelled episode "Nubs of Doom", the Computer flatly said "I don't want to" when Zim demanded it bring him ear plugs. Sometimes instead of responding to Zim's harkening with its actual voice, it will reply with a few small beeps. The computer is prone to defects, as seen in "Invasion of the Idiot Dog Brain". When the computer is proven to be defective, the Artificial Intelligence Brain is replaced with a new one. The Brains resemble human brains, and are plugged into the center of base, after which the new AI flows through data conduits. However, the computer seems to be functional most of the time, save for a fit of unexplained coughing in "Walk for Your Lives". Unlike GIR, the Computer is everything but dysfunctional. However, it gets annoyed with its master frequently. Appearances Invader Zim (TV series) *Bestest Friend *NanoZIM *Germs *FBI Warning of Doom *Walk for Your Lives *Attack of the Saucer Morons *Tak: The Hideous New Girl *Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars *The Girl Who Cried Gnome *Nubs of Doom (Unfinished) *The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever. Invader Zim (comic series) *Issue 1 *Issue 13 *Issue 20 *Issue 22 *Issue 23 *Issue 24 *Issue 27 Quotes Computer: Something is happening at the front door. Something...horrible! Computer: Shield in place. PS: I've discovered an alien monitoring device inside the base. Zim: Computer! Computer: (Grouchily). Whaaat? Zim: '''I don't pay you to contradict me! '''Computer: You don't... pay me at all. Computer: Explosion must expand to it's (Coughs) inevitable size Zim: What is that size, and why is my computer coughing? Computer: Master, the Tallest cut the transmission an hour ago. Zim: My latest plan- Computer: The latest plan is about to explode. Gaz: Do you have any video games around here? Computer: No... not really. Computer: People of Earth, I give you Santa Claus! Trivia *Jhonen Vasquez is usually credited as Mr. Scolex when voicing Zim's Computer. *In the Pilot, the computer had a female voice, provided by Danica Ivancevic. *The Computer seems to be the only good piece of technology the Tallest provided Zim with. Category:Irken Technology Category:Males Category:Alien Technology Category:Zim's Robots Category:Zim's Sidekicks Category:Objects Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Zim Allies